Talk:Brightsky
No Deletion I have skyclan's destiny which in the back has the prologue and 1st chapter of crookedstar's promise and Brightsky does exist and is a riverclan cat as she is seen trying to hold onto a nest when the camp floods and hailstar tells her to let go so they can leave the camp and escape the flood to which she wails they can't leave what their ancestors had built for them and hailstar says then something like then you can be remembered as a cat who died trying to save bits of twigs and moss. I also bet that in the trivia eventually it will say the erins apologized for brightsky because no cat should have the prefix or suffix wind thunder river shadow and although they didn't say it before but also sky. So plz plz plz plz don't delete this article. 02:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle :Excuse me? I have SkyClan's Destiny, and not once is there any mention of a cat called Brightsky. There is also no preview for Crookedstar's Promise yet. In the back of SkyClan's Destiny..there is a little manga episode, not a preview for a book that wouldn't have been out for a year or more. --Cloudskye ♫ The Wind Waker ♫ 12:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, my goodness. I stand corrected. It is in the browse inside for the paperback. I just checked Harpercollins. I'm sorry for what I said. --Cloudskye ♫ The Wind Waker ♫ 12:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I should have said that i have the paperback version, i don't know that the hard cover version has that part in the back, but yeah did you read it? it's a little bit weird that she is trying to save a nest that has been changed hundreds of times. I can't wait till crookedstar's promise comes in january. 22:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle This will have to be deleted since Crookedstar's Promise isn't out yet. --Nightshine 22:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Not neccesarily, Nightshine. It's okay for some people to be a little bit excited. It just means that we're prepared for next Jan. I vote for the articles staying. Dawnbreeze123 22:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You can't just vote for it to stay. It's a rule that the articles can't be created until the book is released. Nightshine 22:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) BrightSKY? I thought you were not sopposed to name cats Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, or SKY!!!!!!- Spottedpelt It's just a name. Did you ever think that the Clans didn't remember SkyClan when they named Brightsky? 23:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. PLus, what about WINDflight and RunningWIND? I think it's fine. -Elmostar Don't forget SKYheart. Very few living Clan cats actually know of SkyClan. -Mudstone of StarClan Brightsky Was Named After Me I've met the Erin's multiple times at book signings and at author chats at the only book site the Erin's go on (wandsandworlds.com/community). The Erins often name characters after site members. I created the name Brightsky before we even learned about Sky Clan in the series. That is why the suffix is incorrect :Please take all chatter to the Off-wiki Forum, please. 19:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Unless you have proof that the erins actually used your name on purpose (frankly, the name is nothing special or extraordinary in the creativity department. I've seen it all over the role-play world by a number of different players) as a way to honor you, it stays out of the article. 12:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Charart? When will her charart be done??? 21:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sometime. Tweak Week is going on right now and this concern should be taken up by PCA. Besides it takes time to make a charart. 21:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay thanks for replying! I was just wondering. And how does it take so long to make a charart? 20:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It depends, not all chararts are approved quickly. If you have any further questions, take it up with PCA, not the talk page ;3 20:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mate Seeing how Mudfur became a medicine cat and they can't have mates, wouldn't Brightsky be his former mate. Even in StarClan, she can't really be his mate anymore right? Romance Girl 06:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl What cats do in StarClan is their business. Anyways, I think it should be listed as formerly, since once Mudfur became medicine cat, he gave up all rights to a mate. 06:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nightsky I recently finished reading Tallstar's Revenge. The clues are obvious: Nightsky and Brightsky are both RiverClan she-cats withginger and white pelts, with names ending with -Ightsky. Could it be that this is a mistake on the Erin's part? Just asking, I think that the Nightsky page should be melded with the Brightsky one, and have the Trivia edited to say that Brightsky was referred to as Nightsky in TR. and i'm a new user by the way, so if this seems stupid i would love to know why (lol). SparrowTheSharda (talk) 19:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) You do have a good point, but we can't do that without clear evidence and clarification. It could be put in both their trivia to state the possibility, but we can't put their pages into one unless it's confirmed. They may just be completely different cats with similar descriptions and names. 20:18, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I anticipated this...Should I put it in the trivia? SparrowTheSharda (talk) 23:04, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Charart The warrior image doesn't match with the others. Should this be fixed? SparrowTheSharda (talk) 15:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) it's fine? and this isn't the place to as about it. 22:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC)